No Tears
by englandkirklandftw
Summary: You get one hint. It involves Japan and Taiwan.


No Tears

They held hands as they walked along the riverbank. Taiwan could clearly see the concern and exhaustion on Japan's face, even though she could tell he was trying to hide it.  
She tugged her hand away and took his face between her delicate hands. 'You don't need to worry, Japan,' she said gently. 'We'll be okay.' He sighed.  
'Everything is falling apart, Ilha Formosa,' he answered, looking at up the sky. 'I can't help but worry.'  
She stroked his cheek softly, and then very sweetly pressed a kiss against it. When she pulled away, that magical smile she'd barely ever seen was on his face.  
'You make everything perfect,' he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'And everything we need is right here,' she replied. He kissed her.

When Taiwan woke up the next morning, Japan was nowhere in sight. She dressed quickly and padded barefoot out to the living room.  
Japan had his back to her, staring out the window, his hands clenched on the windowsill. His shoulders were shaking and she stared at him in shock_ Japan never cried.  
'Japan,' she whispered, and he spun round, his face pale. His eyes were dry, but they screamed anguish. 'What's wrong?' she cried, bounding over to him. He stared down at her as if he'd forgotten who she was.  
'China's coming,' he said, his voice flat. 'He's coming to get you back.'  
There was a silence that lasted for about five minutes as they stared into each other's brown eyes.  
Taiwan tried to absorb this. No matter how dedicated Japan was to her, he certainly wasn't strong enough to defend her from China.  
No matter how hard they fought…  
They couldn't stay together.  
Tears threatened to spill out, but she forced them back.  
'Then we'll fight,' she declared. 'We'll fight, and if we lose, then we know we did the right thing.'  
With a cry of agony, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. 'It's not that,' he said roughly. 'Do you think I care if the Axis lose now? Italy has surrendered to the Allies, China is going to come down relentlessly on me, and Germany is obviously doomed.'  
'Then_ then what's wrong?' she asked him, swallowing back the tears again. She didn't need to ask.  
'It's you,' he growled. 'Losing you, Taiwan, having you taken away from me, it's more than I can take. None of this war has touched me, except this.'  
'Well, we can't just give up!' she shouted at him, tearing away. 'God, Japan! Are you planning to go up to China and say 'Here, have Taiwan, I'm not going to bother fighting'?'  
He didn't get angry. That wasn't what he did, unlike her. He just looked at her, and her shoulders slumped. 'We have to try,' she whispered. 'I won't leave you without putting up a fight against that bastard.'  
They kissed.

They stood on the battlefield, gripping each other's hands. They both held a katana.  
Japan's face was a stone mask. He'd mastered his emotions and not a single flicker of fear showed through even his eyes.  
Taiwan doubted he was scared. He never was.  
Their united army was having a harder time concealing their worry, but they stood bravely behind Japan and Taiwan, prepared to fight for them till the certain death.  
China was about a hundred metres away from them in front of his army. He looked impatient, eager, and his stature was one of a man knowing he was going to win without a doubt.  
Silently, Taiwan and Japan turned to each other and embraced, and then he gently lifted her face with a finger under her chin, gazing at her.  
For an incredible moment, the battlefield and armies fell away, leaving only Japan's face and his love.  
Then reality surged back and he stepped away from her. 'Remember me like that, my Ilha Formosa,' he murmured. 'Not whatever happens to me out there.' She nodded, unable to speak.  
After the battle began, it was chaos. It wasn't organized and clean, it was disorder. The Japanese knew they were going to lose, so they were throwing caution to the winds and attacking with complete abandon. No restraints.  
But Japan and Taiwan fought steadily, never pausing, never making any mistakes. Mostly, he tried to protect her, she tried to protect him.  
Her passion, his resolve, they battled on. But they were tiring. The sword grew heavy in Taiwan's hands, and her arms were aching in protest.  
Hours passed, and they finally looked behind them to see most of their united Taiwanese/Japanese force massacred on the ground, the scent of blood thick in the air.  
Taiwan dropped to her knees in sorrow. She was unscathed, but looking up, she saw Japan was struggling to stay on his feet, blood streaming from multiple cuts and wounds all up his arms and some shallow gashes on his chest.  
He was looking behind them, where China stood watching. Then, very deliberately, he turned away, and knelt down in front of Taiwan.  
They were silent for two heartbeats.  
'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I can't.' Tears glimmered in his eyes, and then trickled down his face. 'I'm so sorry, Taiwan.' She shivered sadly. 'We had everything from time to time, Japan. It was too good to be true.' He opened his mouth, but she pressed her index finger against his lips. 'No. No tears. Think back to when we were happy together.' 'When we were free,' he whispered.  
She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with more passion than she ever had before. She twined her hands in his black hair, and his gripped her waist. She sensed a barrier that Japan always kept up collapsing, and he pulled her up onto his thighs. She wrapped her legs around him and gasped as he pressed his lips to her neck three times.  
Then a hand seized her by the back of her collar and pulled her to her feet.  
Japan's eyes followed her up.  
As China started dragging her away by the hand, she reached out with her other hand and cried, 'Japan!'  
He put his hand in hers, before she was pulled out of range. 'I-I love you,' she whimpered, and heard him repeat the words faintly before he collapsed on the ground.


End file.
